The Hofstadter's First Christmas
by 123justafan
Summary: Just a short multi-chapter Holiday Quickie
1. Chapter 1

**The Hofstadter's First Christmas**

 **Just a little short multiple chapter Holiday Quickie.**

 **Don't own a thing**

Leonard sat in his chair in 4A barely paying attention to the latest rendition of Say Yes to the Dress. Penny and Sheldon were in the middle of a "discussion" on why the program had to be on the television screen in the first place.

Sheldon was dismissively waving at the screen. "All I am saying is that you are already married… there simply is no reason to watch this drivel while there is a Star Wars marathon on the SyFy channel in preparation to the release of the new movie…"

Penny was in the kitchen spreading some peanut butter on a slice of bread. "Sheldon… the reason is… girls like to watch this stuff and as per your schedule… this is MY allotted television time… That and the fact that it REALLY pisses you off that you never thought to add this show to the list of banned programming in 4A…" Penny smiled widely as she took a bite of her sandwich. She looked over at her husband. "Sweetie? Did you want a sandwich?"

Sheldon huffed. "This in unconscionable, Leonard how do you weigh in on this?" Penny stood behind the breakfast bar and leaned in on her elbows while taking another bite of her sandwich.

Leonard saw no way out of this situation that was going to make both his best friend and his wife happy. "Well… first… I would love a sandwich… and second… although I could think of at least a dozen better programs to watch rather than this…" Sheldon crossed his arms and took a haughty stance… "The fact is that by your own rules, Sheldon, this is Penny's allotted time".

Sheldon huffed. "But you said yourself… this program has no reason to be watched…"

Leonard looked over at his friend. "No… what I said is… you made the rules allotting TV time… along with requiring Penny and I to live in 4A for a designated schedule… of which this is part of that schedule… and this is Penny's time… It makes no difference that she doesn't need or will EVER need another wedding dress". Leonard looked hopefully in Penny's direction. To his relief, she smiled and winked back mouthing a kiss. "She gets to pick the program… no matter how irrelevant or mind numbing it is…" Leonard then turned and smiled at his wife.

Penny came around the breakfast bar and handed Leonard his sandwich just as she sat across his lap. "Okay… thanks Sweetie…" Penny placed a kiss on Leonard's cheek as she reached up and put both arm around his neck. Leonard smiled and took a bite of his sandwich. Penny cleaned bit of peanut butter from the corner of his mouth. "Why don't you pick a show…" She handed the remote to Leonard.

Leonard for some reason felt a huge responsibility in picking the program. A bead of sweat trailed down his temple as he changed the channel to the SyFy channel. Sheldon immediately sat in his spot smiling widely as he saw the Title of Star Wars, The New Hope, at the base of the screen. Penny sat up immediately looking at her husband and grinding an elbow into his side. Leonard could feel the pressure of his decision as he turned the channel to the TNT network who was playing an episode of Babylon-5. Both Sheldon and Penny rolled their eyes and uttered… "Uckkkkk… really Leonard?" Leonard quickly continued past finding an airing of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Penny inhaled quickly and pulled Leonard in for a hug as she placed her lips to his.

Sheldon got up from his spot and moved to his computer desk. "Good lord… this again?"

Penny smiled and turned to Sheldon. "Is it the kiss? Or the program… OOOoohhh I know…. We could decorate for Christmas!"

Sheldon quickly turned… "No you will not… It's bad enough that I have to suffer that tradition at Amy's… and not that we are back together again… I don't think it would be wise for me to insist at this tenuous junction to limit her decorations to the counter top nest to the toaster oven."

Penny snuggled deeper into Leonard's shoulder as the program continued. "Fine… but Leonard's area on his desk and OUR room… are going to get a proper decorating…"

Leonard sat and smiled into the eyes of his beautiful wife. He could see that this time of season was important to her and he now realized that he needed to get just the right atmosphere for her. He knew that she enjoyed decorating and celebrating the season… he just needed to figure out how to make it special and a surprise. Penny had put off going back to Omaha practically every Christmas for the last bunch of years… even when they were not going out. He knew that no matter what excuse she pulled be it work or expenses, he knew she just wanted to be there with him because his childhood was so screwed up. Leonard knew that Sheldon would have a problem with decorations and he also knew that Penny loved them and he knew that he loved Penny more than anything on earth. With a little figuring, he thought that he just might be able to pull it off. This was going to be the best Christmas yet.

* * *

Penny was sitting in a Doctor's office waiting for her appointment to try and get the newest antidepressant drug her company was pushing part of her sales portfolio. During this season, the company hoped that they could get the Doctors to hop on the season's cheer as an incentive to get their patients feeling better. Penny was mindlessly thrumming the fingers of her left hand on the knee she had crossed over her other leg. She had on a nice navy blue pinstriped suit with a small slit in the skirt, showing off her shapely legs. She paired her suit with a white button down shirt that she had "buttoned down" just the right amount, a nice string of pearls and a pair of heels that were probably a bit too high but set off her boobs and ass just the way she intended. She thought back to the Dr. Lorvis episode and was now proudly showing her engagement and wedding ring on her ring finger for all to see. She was a little embarrassed that she stooped to that level to make sales, but then realized that she didn't need the smarmy flirting… sure, she still dressed the part, she just made no effort to hide the fact that she was married to the sweetest guy on the planet. This was going to be their first Christmas married, and she wanted to make it as special as she could. Regardless of what Sheldon had to say, she was going to decorate Leonard's part of the apartment and let Leonard know how special she thought he was. It had always been a big part of her holiday… to spend it with loved ones.. and there was always a reason for her to put off going back home to Omaha for the holidays… that reason was Leonard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting things set up**

 **I own it all... HO... HO... HO... Actually NOTHING at all**

Leonard looked at Penny's schedule. She had a few late appointments this week and that meant that Leonard had time to get things going on his surprise for Penny. There were a few things he needed to do first, and one of them was to get one of his other friends to cart Sheldon back home. Leonard needed all the time he could get in order to make this as good a surprise as he could. He also needed to find the sleeping schedule for him and Penny. If things worked out the way he wanted, he needed to make sure Sheldon understood that it would be better for Sheldon if Penny and he slept over in 4B on Christmas Eve.

* * *

Penny left one of her clients. It was a pretty good day, although, if she had to sample one more cup of Holiday Egg Nog… she was going to have to seriously consider calling a cab to get home. The last party of the day was not what she had expected. The office had closed for the patients and they were in the middle of an office party when she showed up. Unfortunately for her, there was a rather lot of "Holiday Cheer" being spread about. This particular office was a Plastic Surgeon and the office personnel were right out of the fashion magazines… there was a male Physician's Assistant that couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. When he managed to get her into one of the exam offices, he learned that the heels Penny was wearing were not just to look good in and grabbing someone's ass was not something that should be taken lightly. As it turned out, the Doctor calmed Penny down with an order that would almost assure her of being in contention for the trip to the Bahamas that was being put up by her company to the top sales person for the last quarter of the year.

* * *

Leonard secured Raj and Howard's help, bypassing Sheldon altogether. Not wanting to air his personal affairs to the general public, Leonard simply left a generic nonspecific note on his door addresses to Sheldon:

 **Dr. Cooper,**

 **I have encountered a pressing issue that requires my immediate attention. Please contact either Dr. Koothrappali or Mr. Wolowitz for transportation needs.**

 **LLH PhD**

Leonard was sure that there was going to be some long and protracted discussion about leaving Sheldon to the whims of his other friends, however, the task at hand of making this a special holiday for Penny clearly outweighed all the other inconveniences Sheldon could come up with. With the note placed on his closed and locked door, Leonard rather stealthily made his way out of the building, into his car and off to the streets of Pasadena and the theater district.

* * *

Penny pulled her car into the parking lot of the Christmas Shop. She was going to get some decorations and then set them up in the apartment. The problem was, she need to get some pretty specific things and she wasn't quite sure where she was going to find them. She started off by gathering some pine garland and some blinking lights that she could interweave in with the pine and other sparkly tinsel garland. Then she needed to find some theme oriented ornaments, figurines and other fun seasonal gamey type things.

* * *

Leonard found himself in a warehouse he found on the internet that specialized in theatrical set pieces. He was looking for just about anything that had a winter holiday motif. Fortunately this particular warehouse was filled with things that were a bit out of character for a southern California winter, but might just do the trick that he had intended.

* * *

Penny filled her basket with all the things she needed to decorate Leonard's desk and the living room. She even found a cute tree that she was going to put up in the living room. Sheldon would just have to accept what she was going to do. Hopefully he wouldn't care what she was going to do and not fuss too much. After she left the Christmas Shop, She went on to one of those Gamer stores that the guys went to looking for any holiday superhero- science fiction- video game things she could come up with.

* * *

Leonard filled his car with all the things he could find that would set the atmosphere the way he was hoping would make Penny happy. He needed to put things in both the trunk and the back seat. He was just happy that everything fit. He was now hoping that he could get everything up to the apartment and in the room before Penny had any chance of running into him. Once he got settled, I was off to the apartment building he would go.

* * *

Penny found all the things she needed. She had put everything into the company car and looked at her appointments. She had added one last appointment to make before she was done for the day. She smiled as she thought about this particular appointment. It wasn't necessarily new for her, but she hoped that it would be special for Leonard.

* * *

Leonard got home and hoped that he would not find Penny anywhere in the vicinity. As he scanned the parking lot, he didn't see Penny's car. Quickly parking, he managed to lug the contents of his car up the stairs in three trips. After the last trip, Leonard closed the door to 4B. He was hoping that Penny would be surprised and he was sure that they would not be interrupted by Sheldon. For one reason, the schedule for Sleeping in 4B gave Penny and Leonard the Weekend Starting on Christmas Eve, and second, Amy had invited Sheldon over for a period Christmas. She already had her dress from when Raj's father visited last year. The only thing that Amy feared was if Sheldon came as and acted like his favorite Christmas character of book and film… Ebenezer Scrooge. It didn't take too long for Leonard to set things up for his surprise. After about an hour, Leonard thought that there was just one more thing that he needed. Unfortunately, he was going to have to get that at the Dirty Store. After going over to 4A, Leonard put on his wide brimmed hat and overcoat with his sunglasses. It was Christmas Eve and he wasn't going to have time to drive to San Diego, so he hoped he didn't run into anyone he knew. You never could tell when you would run into the likes of Barry Kripke. Wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, Leonard quickly made his way down the stairs and drove off.

* * *

Penny decided to decorate Leonard's areas in 4A before he got home. Christmas Eve was coming and she wanted this to be a surprise for when he got home. She quickly put up the garland along the book case behind the couch and the Christmas Tree in the living room next to the couch just like always, except this time, decorated with all the Star Trek and Star Wars ornaments she could find. She strung the tree with blinking purple, blue, red green and white lights with a Death Star at the top of the tree. Penny then placed Superman, Batman and The Green Lantern figurines around Leonard's computer with little Santa hats. She then ran a string of motion detection lights that let out a hearty "HO… HO… HO…" when you entered the apartment. They were a novelty because you could record something at the end, so Penny recorded a "Merry Christmas" in as husky a voice as she could muster. She was sure that Sheldon wouldn't be too upset at that, but didn't really care. There were even Laser lights that would turn on and swoosh across the room like a light saber fight in red blue and green. Penny was extremely proud of herself with all the stuff she put up. It wasn't exactly as hard as putting a tractor together, but she hadn't done this kind of stuff in a while. She figured the tree decorations were a good compromise. Technically this was her apartment too, if Sheldon really didn't like it he could just tell her and Leonard it was time to move out. After sprinkling some snow and glitter around, another thing that would get at Sheldon, She strung red and green streamers. Happy with what she had accomplished, Penny made her way to her last appointment. She was going to get a bikini wax and then … one… more… stop…


	3. Chapter 3

**The setup begins**

 **Wishing to own something that will never be**

Leonard felt extremely anxious. He never really went to these places and couldn't, for the life of him, understand why Howard had spent so much time here before he met Bernadette. At least Raj stayed mainly to the internet for his fantasy enjoyment. Although both of his friends were probably perfectly happy now with their girlfriends, although, there was no telling what or where Emily got some of the things Raj had off handedly spoke of. It was an interesting exposure to the clientele that frequented these places. The older folk seemed to be trying to mask their identity, something he was also guilty of with his hat, coat and dark glasses. The glasses were particularly troublesome, he had to look over them to see in the darkened room, but then could not focus on the topic at hand. He went from one seemly aisle to the next finally finding what he had come for. Just for kicks, Leonard went to the costume store on his way home. He wanted to be a little playful with this surprise and he hoped Penny would be amused as well.

* * *

Penny came out of the bikini wax parlor with a thoughtful look on her face. She was sure that Leonard would be both surprised and appreciative of what she had just gone through. The areas that were normally waxed didn't hurt too much, but the detail work was a little rough, owing to the rather tender gait she now exhibited. It was probably a poor choice for the skinny jeans. Once in the car, Penny felt a little better and decided that the last stop at the costume store wouldn't take too long. She was sure that she would be able to find just the thing to complete her surprise for Leonard.

* * *

Leonard Pulled into the parking lot and took his bag of goodies out of the back seat. He wanted to get upstairs quickly so he wouldn't be seen, but couldn't help but to stop and check his mail. Penny arrived shortly after and parked next her husband's car. A small smile passed over her lips as she imagined herself pulling into their two car garage where their cars would always be next to each other, just like her and Leonard. The warm feeling she was feeling started to pass throughout her body, concentrating between her legs. The smile on Penny's face became wider when she thought of the surprise she had for Leonard. She quickly went into their building with her bag of things not expecting to find Leonard at the mail boxes getting his mail. She inhaled quickly at the sight of her husband and then went to her mailbox hoping to mask the surprised look on her face. "Hey you?"

Leonard smiled and leaned in for a kiss as he tried to calm himself down from his own surprise at Penny entering the lobby. He was so close to not being caught. "Hey Love Bug. Get anything good?"

Penny quickly leafed through her mail. "Oh.. look… Mrs. Penny Hofstadter!" Penny held up the most recent copy of Pharmacy Today. "That is SO cool!"

Leonard smiled at the address label that paired his last name with Penny's first. It had been a dream of his for so long and now there was proof recognized by the US Postal Service that Penny was his wife. Leonard leaned in for a kiss just as Penny dropped the bag of things she had bought. "So… what have you got there?"

For some reason, Penny felt like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She tried to shake the feeling. After all, it wasn't the first time she had come home with unknown things in a bag. Often enough, she would hold them out in front of Leonard's face and tease him with their possible uses. "Ummm… wouldn't you like to know… maybe something for a little later…!" Meeting up with Leonard in the lobby was definitely not what she wanted to happen. Now she would have to surprise him with it some other way. Looking down she noticed that Leonard was holding a nondescript bag of his own. "What about you? Whatcha got there Sweetie?"

Leonard immediately gulped and coughed. "N... nothing… just something for… ummm… Sheldon. He… ahhh… wanted me to pick him up something… So… that's pretty nice that your name changes are starting to show up…"

Penny smiled and wrapped her arm around his as they went up the stairs. She waved the hand with her mail and the bag across in front of them. "Yup… Mrs. Penny Hofstadter… it has a nice ring to it… I probably only had to tell that person FIFTEEN times how to spell it. Leonard smiled as they got to the fourth floor.

As Leonard went for his key… Penny stepped to the side. Leonard opened the door and took a step inside. Immediately, he was met with the sound of 'HO… HO… HO… MERRRRY ChristMASSSS!" Then the laser lights started to swing from one side the room to the other doing alittle light saber dance for him. Leonard smiled and turned to Penny. "Did you do this?"

Penny smiled. "Yup… but that's not all…" She then quickly made her way over to the tree and turned it on, lighting it up and activating all the ornaments. She turned and looked at the awe struck look on Leonard's face. " So… you like it… right?"

Leonard pulled Penny into a hug. "Like it?... I LOVE it! This is so great…. Even SHELDON will love it…"

Penny felt so proud of herself. "Well… I kinda thought that it was a compromise so he wouldn't go all bat crap crazy…"

Leonard pulled Penny into a tight hug and kissed her passionately. "So what else is ther?"

Penny blushed a little, "Well, there was going to be another little surprise, but now that can wait till a little later."

Leonard looked at the sly look on Penny's face as she gave him a very seductive wink. "Okay… well then I have a surprise for you too".

Penny's eyes went wide. "Goodie… Goodie… Gimme… Gimme… Gimme!"

Leonard held his wife by the shoulders. "Well it's gonna take a few minutes… You wait here and I'll call you to come over… My surprise is over in 4B…"

Penny started to hop on her toes. "Well get going…" She then turned him around and faced him to the door and gave him a little push. "You text me when you want me to come over". Leonard left the apartment as he heard "HO… HO… HO… MERRRRY ChristMASSSS!". Penny immediately picked up her bag and ran down to their bedroom to finish Leonard's surprise. She was supposed to be standing next to the tree when he came in, but this will be even better. The look on his face when she walks into 4B will be just precious.

Leonard went into Penny's old Bedroom to get ready. He carefully took the things out of the bag. Most of it would be easy enough, but the one thing he bought… he was really kind of leery of, not ever having used it before.

Penny sat at the edge of their bed wearing the surprise she had for Leonard. She couldn't wait for him to see her. Suddenly, her phone rang instead of texting. She could see Leonard's smiling face on the screen so she swiped the screen and held the phone to her ear. "Are you ready Sweetie?"

Leonard's voice came over the phone in a slight panic. "P… Penny… Help…"


	4. Chapter 4

**The magic of Christmas Surprises**

 **One last time for this story...**

Penny sat bolt upright, then ran out of the room and across the living room and into the hallway barely registering "Ho…Ho…" Penny flung the door to 4B open and stopped dead in her tracks. She seemed to be standing directly in a thicket of pine trees covered in snow… just like it would have been back on her father's farm in Omaha. From somewhere behind the trees, there was something blowing some snowflakes around the apartment. It really looked like it was snowing. Penny called out. "Leonard… this is so beautiful… but where are you?"

Leonard's muffled voice could be heard coming from the bedroom. "In here".

Penny pushed away a few of the Pine Boughs and made her way through ankle deep "snow" into the bedroom. She was taken by surprise again. The room was decorated like the outside of a Ski Lift Shop complete with a sign for an "all night ride" sign at the foot of the bed, snow covering all the furniture. There, in the middle of the bed was Leonard dressed as an elf wearing pointed ears, a little cap and a green jacket. When she saw the pained look on Leonard's face, she looked down further and saw that Leonard was wearing what appeared to be some sort of shinny bathing suit speedo looking thing. Penny stood there with an absolutely confused, concerned, amazed look on her face. "LEONARD? What are you WEARING?"

Leonard looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. Penny was standing in the doorway wearing the smallest Santa's Helper outfit imaginable that consisted of a pair of red satin bottoms rimmed with fluffy white fur on the waist band and around the leg openings that barely covered anything. She also had a matching bra that left very little to the imagination. It was all topped off with a Santa hat on her head. The effect this outfit had on Leonard was both immediate and painful. Leonard held his hand somewhere around his crotch "Geez Penny… help…"

Penny quickly went over to the bed and tried to figure out just what was going on… "Leonard… are those made of some kind of CANDY?"

Leonard turned the same shade of red as his shorts. "Ummm… Yup… Help…"

Penny immediately broke out laughing. "Edible panties?... and what is that pouch thingy... Oh... never mind... She immediately pulled Leonard in for a hug.

Leonard stiffened. "No…no… no… don't move... it'll just make things worse!"

Penny laughed even harder. "Sweetie… did you shave first or lube?" Penny could see a small tear coming from Leonard's eye.

Leonard looked over, clearly embarrassed. "Ummm... nooo... I don't know what went wrong... I never did this before."

Penny tried her best not to fall off the bed laughing. "And you're never going to do it again..." Penny looked around at what she had to work with. "I'm not even sure what it is you have ON! ... There are the pantie things and then this pouch thing and what did you cover your..." A thought just came to Penny's mind. "Just WHAT did you think I was going to DO with this?"

Leonard whimpered. "Don't move it around..."

Penny let out another hearty laugh. "Well… welcome to the wonderful world of waxing…."

Leonard looked absolutely terrified. "What are we gonna do?"

Penny put her arms around her husband. "Sweetie… we're gonna try to make it to the bathroom and then you're gonna sit in some hot water and see if we can loosen that thing off you."

Thankfully, the trip to the bathroom was only on the other side of the bed otherwise, Leonard may have passed out from either the fear of what was happening or the pain.

After a soaking with Penny sitting in her outfit on the side of the tub, most of the offending pseudo garment had come away. Unfortunately, there were still some of the more densely follicled areas that needed to be taken care of. Leonard dutifully sat on the edge of the tub while Penny went over to the vanity to get her razor trying to remember why he had come up with this idea.

Penny came over and gently asked. "Sweetie… would you like some shaving cream or just soap?" Leonard couldn't even fathom what was about to happen, just staring wide eyed at the razor in Penny's hand. Penny smiled. "We better use the cream".

Within a relatively short time, Penny was rinsing her razor and Leonard was sitting on the bed holding a towel over his most private area. Penny smiled at her husband as she came into the bedroom and sat next to him. "I' gotta say… That's a real nice look on ya". She immediately broke up laughing.

Leonard looked up and sighed. "I just wanted this to be a special surprise."

Penny tried to stop laughing. She got under control to just a giggle. "Oh… this WAS special… you are probably on a VERY short list of special Christmas gifts. And I can now proudly say that I have… shaved my man... You ARE going to have one more problem though". Leonard looked horrified. Penny couldn't help but chuckle. She reached under the towel Leonard had draped over his lap, gently stroking and fondling him. "Ooooohhhh… so… Smmmmmooooth… When it grows back? The itching is a real bitch".

Leonard fell back onto the bed and put his hands to his eyes.

Penny leaned over and drew circles on Leonard's chest. "So… do you want to see the rest of YOUR… surprise?"

Leonard turned his head. "There's more than that unbelievably sexy Santa's Helper Christmas suit you have on?"

Penny got up and swiveled her hips. "Oh my dear Doctor Hofstadter… it's not about the Christmas suit I have ON that is your present…." Penny proceeded to turn on some soft instrumental Christmas carols. She turned away from him and shook her scantily clad fanny in Leonard's face. Then she turned to face him and shook her Breasts at him, watching his eyes bulge just a bit. Penny smiled and reached behind her and unclasped her bra and took it off first one shoulder and then the other keeping her arms covering her breasts. She then held her Christmas bra in one hand and flicked it into Leonard's lap. Penny could see that she was having an effect on her husband helping to push away his embarrassment.

Penny opened her arms wide and exposed her naked chest to Leonard's delight as he smiled widely. Penny then turned away from her husband and swiveled her hips as she bent over to touch her toes. She then slowly brought her hands up her legs until she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her Christmas bottoms. She could hear Leonard's breathing become harder and she turned to smile widely at the love of her life. Slowly, Penny brought her Christmas bottoms down her legs until they pooled at her ankles… She then turned and kicked them up into Leonard's face and stood directly in front of him completely naked except for the Santa hat perched on her head.

Leonard peeled the barely there bottoms off his face and gazed at his wife standing in front of him. He gazed at her beautiful green eyes, the slightly crooked smile, her smooth neck and strong shoulders, her perfect breasts and toned stomach. He then stopped and looked back to her eyes past a beaming smile. "Is that a SNOWFLAKE?"

Penny looked down between her legs, then back to her husband. She smiled, "It's amazing the things you can get at that bikini waxing salon." Penny then looked down at the substantial tenting of the towel in Leonard's lap. "Oh…Sweetie…. What do we have here?" She then straddled his lap as she removed the towel, leaning back with her hands around his neck. "I just thought… you know… you gave me a snowflake… I thought that I would give you one…" Leonard immediately pulled Penny into a tight embrace as he leaned back onto the bed and moved them both into the middle. Penny knelt above Leonard's thighs looking down at her work. She smiled and repositioned herself sliding down Leonard's newly groomed slope. "I'd like one of those all night ride tickets please..."

The rest of the evening was as special as they had imagined it would be. Leonard tenderly made love to his wife and Penny loved him back feeling more content and happy than any Christmas she could remember. This first Christmas with her husband would not easily be forgotten.

 **There you have it… a special Christmas for the Hofstadter's… may they have many more.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all, Thank you for your kind words**


End file.
